Saviours Angels & Veelas
by Asha Pasha
Summary: Harry Potter is the unwanted brother of the boy-who-lived. Draco Malfoy is a desperate veela searching for his mate. Between jealous brothers, crazy dark lords and manipulating headmasters, can they get their happy ending?


Summary: Harry Potter is the unwanted brother of the boy-who-lived. Draco Malfoy is a desperate veela searching for his mate. Between jealous brothers, crazy dark lords and manipulating headmasters, can they get their happy ending?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just wish I did.

A.N. Just something I've always wanted to try. Tell me what you think...These are just flashbacks showing the relationships between certain people.

I know I promised not to put this out until it was completed but I need something to get my mind off of things. So I present my very own veela story. I already wrote chapter 1 but I have to rewrite parts as to make it better...much better. So please don't expect this to be updated anytime soon and I'm also working on the next chapters of Esmeralda and Back into Reality.

The prologue was beta'd by Axsyn who's a really great friend of mine....I love you babes and thanks again.

* * *

_**Saviours – Angels and Veela's**_

**Prologue **

**Age: 15 months  
Location: Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Dumbledore stared at Lily and James. "I'm pleased to announce that Ryan Seth Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived and the savior of our people."

Lily gasped, tears coming to her eyes while James looked at the headmaster in complete shock. "How sure are you Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at them over his glasses. "Positive. The curse scar on his forehead and the residue of dark magic that surrounds him is a dead giveaway that Ryan is the one responsible for Voldemort's fall from power."

"What about Harry and Maia?"

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Harry it seems is perfectly normal. He just has a few bumps and bruises but nothing serious. Maia is suffering from the magical backlash nothing fatal but she'll need lots of attention for a while and Ryan will need training."

Lily's head snapped up. "For what? Isn't that monster dead?"

"Sadly no. He will be back and stronger than ever."

As Lily sobbed James turned to Dumbledore with a sad look on his face. "I think I'll take my family home now."

"I think that's best."

James helped Lily up and held her close and walked out of the Headmaster's office to collect their children and go home.

* * *

**Age: 7 years  
Location: Godric's Hallow**

"Hello Lily."

"Lucius!" Lily ran across the room to throw her arms around her best friend's husband. "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you until Christmas!"

Lucius laughed. "Well, Pansy and Blaise are spending the weekend at the manor and Narcissa and I thought it'd be nice if the triplets could join. You know, Draco misses them dearly."

"The poor dear. Of course they can! Just give me a few minutes to get them packed and ready."

"No need to rush." Lucius' words were lost as Lily went outside to get the triplets, two of which were screaming at each other about a broken toy broomstick while the other stood to the side with the broken toy in his hands. He didn't hear what Lily said to them but he could hear the replies clearly enough.

"Ryan broke Harry's broom!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Ryan shoved his sister causing her to fall flat on her butt. Lily was about to reprimand Ryan for his actions when Harry pushed Ryan shouting "Don't push her!" before helping Maia up. Ryan charged at Harry but was caught by Lily before he could do anything. Lily said something that Lucius couldn't hear that caused Ryan and Harry to both look ashamed before she took Ryan and Maia's hands into hers and led them back to the house. It didn't escape Lucius that Maia held on tightly to Harry's hand as if overprotective of him.

"Uncle Lucius!" Maia let go of Harry running at full speed towards him and Lucius had to stoop down to pick her up and swing her around.

"Maia you need to go and get ready," Lily said crossly.

The moment Lucius put her down she ran up the stairs after her brothers, towards her room.

"Well they seem to get along better and better every time I drop in." Lucius said while laughing.

Lily gave him a frustrated look. "They all get along just fine until Ryan starts bothering Harry then Maia has to stand up for him because he's too shy to say anything."

"He wasn't too shy just now."

His statement caused Lily to smile. "What can I say? Harry loves his big sister."

The two of them stood there for a while in a comfortable silence both lost in their thoughts.

"Ready!"

Maia stood at the bottom of the stairs her emerald green eyes staring intently at the both of them, with her raven black hair with natural red-highlights up in a messy ponytail and wearing a purple summer dress and sandals with a purple sleepover tote bag on her shoulder.

Lily beckoned her forward and began to properly catch up Maia's hair. "Are your brothers ready?"

"Harry's almost ready and Ryan's trying to shove his broomstick into his bag."

"Oh boy. Do you have everything?"

Maia scrunched up her face in cute way as if thinking. "I think so."

"Let me see." Maia handed the bag over to her mother and Lily checked the contents of the bag very carefully before handing it back.

Then there were footsteps and Ryan and Harry came into the living room. Apart from the differences in hair and eye colour Lucius would have never known who was who. Ryan had messy red hair and hazel eyes while Harry had messy black hair and emerald green eyes but they were exactly the same height and build. Ryan stood in the doorway as if he were the most important person there, he was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue shorts and had a blue sleepover tote bag on his shoulder. Harry on the other hand wore a green t-shirt and black shorts reminding Lucius a lot of Draco. He walked straight to his mother and handed her his bag, his wet hair plastered on his head and falling into his eyes making Lily laugh as she check the bag.

Satisfied she handed it back and held out her hand for Ryan's. Instead of checking it Lily handed it to Maia who instantly took off to pack it herself.

"Hey!"

Lucius laughed drawing a glare from Ryan and a chuckle from Harry. He beckoned Harry closer, smiling when the usually shy boy jumped into his arms. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine. Where's Draco?"

"He's at home hoping I bring you guys back with me."

"Good. I miss him too." Lucius couldn't help but smile at that.

"DONE!" Maia shouted as she raced into the room. Ryan grabbed his bag from her before tossing it over his shoulder and storming away.

"Well it's time to go. Say goodbye to your mother."

"Bye mommy."

Lily smiled and kissed Harry and Maia on their foreheads. "Bye my little angels."

"Now come on little ones. We must get there before my son gets upset."

Holding Harry in one arm and Maia's hand in the other, Lucius made his way to the fireplace where Ryan stood waiting. Lily kissed Ryan on the cheek before throwing some floo powder in the fire. As the flames turned green Lucius stepped in with Harry and Maia who held tight to Ryan's hand and shouted "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

**Age: 10 years  
Location: Malfoy Manor**

Sunlight streamed through the window and fell into his face. Silver eyes opened part way before quickly shutting again. Draco tried to turn over but there was a something warm and heavy lying on his chest. Looking down he smiled at his best friend's messy head before poking him in his side. Harry just buried his face in Draco's shoulder making him laugh.

"Har?... Harry? Har wake up."

Harry opened his eyes and recognizing where he was he smiled.

"Morning Dray."

"Morning sleepyhead."

Harry's grin widened and he placed a quick kiss on Draco's nose and laughed at the face made before jumping out of bed and running for his life.

Draco chased his best friend down the spiral staircase, through the foyer, catching him right in front of his father's study.

Unknown to them, within the study an important meeting was taking place between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black.

The two boys ran into the study and stopped short when they caught sight of Sirius. Smiling Harry ran to his godfather and jumped into his lap.

"We have to go Harry."

Harry looked up at Sirius is surprise. "Why? Mommy said I could spend the whole week."

Sirius sighed. "Yes Har I know…but Albus has something to talk to you, Maia and Ryan about but first you're going to visit Poppy…ok?"

Confused, Harry could only nod.

* * *

**February 23, 1990  
****Location: Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

"I'm afraid that if they are allowed to stay together they'll be easy targets for Voldemort."

Lily jumped to her feet. "WHAT?! You want me to give my babies up?"

Trying to avoid a mutiny Dumbledore tried to calm the fiery redhead. "No Lily, I'm not saying that. Harry and Maia would be hidden and protected by Order members. I assured you they'll be well taken care of. It's the best for all involved."

Sirius had to grab onto his best friends arm as James seemed about ready to strangle the Headmaster. "You know Albus, I'm beginning to wonder if this is for the good of the wizarding world, for my children's own safety or for your own sick and twisted pleasure."

Seeing his friend in such a mood Sirius stood up also. "I'll take Harry and Maia."

The entire order proceeded to stare at him in shock.

"What? I _am _Harry's godfather, plus... no wife or kids to tie me down, I don't even need to keep my job as an auror ...I have no reason to stay here."

At this statement all eyes turned now to Remus who was stared quite blankly at the wall opposite him. Everyone knew that Sirius was in love with Remus, he had even professed it. And everyone knew that Remus had broken his heart and they'd all placed wagers on how long it would be before Sirius disappeared.

"I'm sorry Sirius but you're most likely the first person they'd check when they notice Harry's missing."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sure someone else must be willing to take Harry and Maia...separately of course."

Despite James and Sirius' screaming and Lily's sobbing, Albus kept a calm and content exterior.

"We'll take Maia."

The entire order turned to look at Molly.

"With a few well placed glamours to change her eyes and hair, we can pass her off as Ron's twin."

"Brilliant idea Molly! That will work splendidly. And as for Harry..." Albus took his time looking around at the Order members. "Nymphadora?"

Tonks looked up in shock before smiling. "Of course I'll take Harry."

* * *

**February 28, 1990  
Location: 12 Grimmauld Place**

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

Sirius Black sprung up from the couch and ran towards the dining room as if the devil himself was after him. Turning into the room he saw Nymphadora standing in front of the fireplace covered in soot looking positively frightened and holding an apparently sleeping Harry in her arms. "Dora? What's wrong?"

"We don't have much time Sirius." Nymphadora kept glancing over her shoulder at the fireplace as if she expected someone to pop up at any moment.

"Dora what's wrong?" He asked more firmly this time.

"In five minutes Dumbledore will be arriving at my house. There he will find the house ransacked, covered in blood, the Dark Mark hanging over the house and Harry and I missing."

"What?!"

Ignoring the question, she continued. "More than likely he'll come here first, act as if you know nothing, he'll probably be watching you so wait two weeks, then check into room 15 at the Leaky Cauldron. Under the floorboard beneath the window is a letter, read it and come to that address, we'll speak then."

Sirius grabbed Nymphadora by her arms and spun her around to face him. Sighing she embraced him with Harry caught between them. Pointing to Harry, Sirius asked about the fact that he hadn't stirred once since being there.

"It's a dreamless sleep potion. I didn't want him to get scared." Glancing at the clock above the mantle she cursed. "Time's almost up."

Smiling sadly at him she kissed his cheek. "I'm not sure how it came to this. See you in two weeks cuz; Harry and I will be waiting for you."

And then she was gone.

* * *

**12:00**

**March 3, 1990**

**The Burrow**

Maia slowly got out of bed, pulled on her sneakers and walked to the bedroom door, grabbing her sweater on the way out.

"Maia?"

Maia turned to look at Ginny who was now sitting up in her bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen for a drink of water."

"Okay." And Ginny went back to bed.

Carefully as to not wake anyone else up, Maia made her way into the kitchen and was almost out the back door when she heard someone behind her. Spinning around, she came face to face with Charlie.

"It's hard isn't it?"

"What is?"

Charlie shrugged and stepped back motioning for Maia to take a seat as he sat down at the dining table carelessly pushing around confetti from the 'twins' birthday party; a picture of Maia and Ron staring at him from the ceiling. "Being separated from your family only to hear that your younger brother is missing. Being placed with a family you wish you had never met, forced to be someone's twin. You must want to run away."

Maia stared through the kitchen window at the bush in which her bag packed with all her stuff was hidden.

"Go."

Maia turned around to stare at Charlie in shock. "What?"

Charlie smiled at her. "I'll give you a two minute head start before I go and wake mom and dad up. Go."

Laughing and crying at the same time, Maia hugged Charlie tightly and whispered thanks before running into the garden grabbing her bag and tearing down the street.

* * *

**12:56**

**March 3, 1990**

**Lupin Residence**

Remus frowned as he heard a knock on the door. Pulling the curtains back, his eyes widened as they caught sight of a drenched Maia Potter on his doorstep. Opening the door, he pulled her in held her close.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to be so far from family."

"You know you can't stay here."

"I don't care."


End file.
